User talk:FaybelleThorn1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Faybelle Thorn page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 21:38, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Messages from Jewel Hook Welcoming Messages Welcome to the Ever After High Wiki! My name is Jewel Hook , but you can call me Jewel. I am so glad you joined this wiki! We are all ''glad you joined this wiki! It is always so hexciting when a new member joins us! I hope you like it here! We have so much to offer and it is a pleasure to have you here with us! I'm looking forward to getting to know you better, and I'm also looking forward to your contrubutions to the wiki! I also love your beautiful OC that you created! She sounds spelltastic! �� Sincerely, Future Captain Jewel Hook, Daughter of Captain Hook �� (talk) 04:27, January 18, 2016 (UTC) You are always welcome to check out my blog posts and chat with me! This is my most recent blog post, this is my first ever-after blog post, and you can just click to start a chat. Sincerely, Future Captain Jewel Hook, Daughter of Captain Hook �� (talk) 08:32, January 18, 2016 (UTC) OCs OCs stand for Original Character. Ever After High OCs are original characters you make for the show, same as Monster High OCs, Adventure Time OCs, etc. . . OCs can also be made for books and book series, such as The Hobbit series and The Phantom Tolbooth (Novel). Or they can just be characters you make up that are not specified yo a show, movie, or book/bookseries. Anyways, an Ever After High OC is an original character that you would make for the show/books. An example of that would be my OC . . . Jewel Hook, the daughter of Captain Hook. You can learn more about her in the profile section of my user page. So your character, Snowbella Queen, would be an Ever After High OC. I hope that helped you understand more about OCs! Sincerely, Future Captain Jewel Hook, Daughter of Captain Hook �� (talk) 06:09, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Answers For Your Other Questions I not on only read your Royal Stats, I read your whole page! You have an amazing imagination and great ideas! Sincerely, Future Captain Jewel Hook, Daughter of Captain Hook �� (talk) 06:41, January 18, 2016 (UTC) I'd be happy to ship Snowbella Queen and Crimsom Hood! Thankyou for taking the time to read my user page! That is very considerate of you! Sincerely, Future Captain Jewel Hook, Daughter of Captain Hook �� (talk) 06:41, January 18, 2016 (UTC) My Questions For You Would it be all right if I added Snowbella Queen and Crimson Hood to the "Other People . . . " section in my user page? And, by the way, who exactly are your fairytale parents? Just wondering . . . Sincerely, Future Captain Jewel Hook, Daughter of Captain Hook �� (talk) 08:23, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Did you create the story, ''The Ice Island and the Cold Castle, yourself? It sounds ever-after-awesome, and I don't think I've ever heard of it before . . . Sincerely, Future Captain Jewel Hook, Daughter of Captain Hook �� (talk) 20:23, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Snowbella! It's Jewel again! I was wondering if you would like to join the Ever After Fun Wiki! It's a wiki where you can create pages, sub-pages about your OCs, and your OC's diaries! And there are no limits to how many pictures you add! And you can also create your fanfictions about Ever After High! Yes, there is an Ever After High Fandom Wiki, but there are lots of people there and it's kind of hard to fit in . . . Trust me, I've tried. Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to join because I'm a part of it and the Ever After Fun Wiki seems like the perfect place for you to share your beautiful OC! Anyways, you don't have to join but I just wanted to tell you about it! Sincerely, Future Captain Jewel Hook, Daughter of Captain Hook �� (talk) 00:56, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for letting me add Snowbella Queen to my "Other People . . . " section! That's the first time I've had someone else's OC in that section! *SQUEALS!* Sincerely, Future Captain Jewel Hook, Daughter of Captain Hook �� (talk) 20:23, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know that you wanted your character's middle name! I have now added it! I love your honesty! Sincerely, Future Captain Jewel Hook, Daughter of Captain Hook �� (talk) 22:10, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh My Fairy Godmother! OH MY FAIRY GODMOTHER! I was eating a burrito and I was kind of bored so I decided to check the wiki activity and I noticed that you edited your user page! So I was thinking, '''Why not check out my new bestie's edit on her user page?!' ''It turned out that you added a friend section and I was the first one in it! Thanks so much, Snowbella! Sincerely, Future Captain Jewel Hook, Daughter of Captain Hook �� (talk) 22:28, January 18, 2016 (UTC) User Page Images I strongly suggest you cease uploading any more images to your user page because all users on this wiki can only have up to 5. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 23:00, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Faybelle Thorn is beautiful. Faybelle Thorn is beautiful.